The Road Not Taken
by J.S. Mews
Summary: Webber based. Christine's last thoughts before the two kisses. PoemPhic The Road Not Taken by Robert Frost. Based on a request by Moonwalking Phantom. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Phantom of the Opera is based on Gaston Leroux's book.**  
The musical this phic is based off of is written by Andrew Lloyd Webber.  
_Robert Frost wrote the poem that goes along with this phic. The poem is called the Road Not Taken._  
_

* * *

Two roads diverged in a yellow wood  
And sorry I could not travel both_

Christine knew she had a tough choice to make. Raoul was too important to let die. He had a family, friends, and power waiting in the outside world. He did love her, and Christine knew that well. She was not Little Lotte anymore, though, and this grown up Little Lotte had to make a choice for her and for the good of others. The choice was to face a private death or a public death. To walk free to the outside world without Raoul would be betrayal of the worst kind. To stay behind would to lose all that she had gained but for her voice, and even that would slowly be destroyed as the dream of the Angel of Music faded into the web of lies and deceit.


	2. Chapter 2

_And be one traveler, long I stood_

_And looked down as far as one could_

_To where it bent in the undergrowth;_

Christine thought about the Phantom, formerly known as the Angel of Music. She thought about what would happen if she lived with him. To live with the Phantom would mean to never see the sun again or her friends. On the other hand, there was hopefully music to nourish the soul.

If she were to return without Raoul, she would possibly never find a lover again. She would have to live with the guilt that it is because of her that Raoul died. Still, she could live life normally with her best friend, Meg. Maybe she would become the new Prima Donna if she kept on singing! It would be great but for the burden of the death of her childhood friend.


	3. Chapter 3

_Then took the other, as just as fair,_

_And having perhaps the better claim,_

"You've past the point of no return," the Phantom sang, looking at her lovingly. Christine knew that there was very little time left. She thought more about living with the Phantom. It would not be that bad. She did truly love Raoul, but his life is more important than anything. What other choice did she have?

Living with the Phantom would be a dedication to her father's memory. Her father sent the Angel of Music, and maybe the Phantom could once again become the Angel. Maybe she would grow to love him. The Phantom was an old friend, even though he was under another name. She could live with the Angel if he chose to return.


	4. Chapter 4

_Because it was grassy and wanted wear;_

_Though as for that passing there_

_Had worn them really about the same._

"Angel of music, you deceived me. I gave you my mind blindly." Christine did not know if it was wise of her to tell the Phantom these words quite yet, but she knew that if she were to stay with him, she would have to come clean. She preferred the Angel of Music over this murderous Phantom of the Opera who everyone fears. Maybe he would pick up on the hint. Christine frowned as the Phantom tightened the lasso around the neck of Raoul.

"YOU TRY MY PATIENCE – MAKE YOUR CHOICE," the Phantom spat angrily. Christine was frightened by the tone and anger in his voice. It sounded so cruel and unwelcoming. She hesitated announcing her choice. Was she sure that she wanted to go live with the Phantom?


	5. Chapter 5

_And both that morning equally lay_

_In leaves no step had trodden black._

Christine looked at her beloved Raoul. He was saturated, looking as if he had swum through the ocean. He was barely breathing, with lips turning blue and deep breaths that seemed to not help at all. She wanted to go run and comfort him. She needed him to be safe for her sake. Christine knew that she couldn't live with the thought of him being dead for her.

Christine had always dreamed of what true love would feel like. Now she knew perfectly well what it was. She cared for Raoul so much that she would be locked in a cage so he could fly free. Lovebirds need to defend each other.


	6. Chapter 6

_Oh, I kept the first for another day!_

_Yet knowing how way leads on to way,_

_I doubted if I should ever come back._

"Pitiful creature of darkness; what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you…you are not alone!" Christine walked to the Phantom and sang to him. She was ready to promise him forever for Raoul's sake. She kissed him full on the lips. At first, he did not react. Christine backed off, giving him a chance to recover. She saw the look of horror on Raoul's face and wanted to cry for him. To keep herself from crying, she kissed the Phantom again.

This time, he seemed to react. His lips were smooth and loving. Maybe living with the Phantom would not be as bad as she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

_I shall be telling this with a sigh_

_Somewhere ages and ages hence:_

When Christine let go of the Phantom, he looked amazed. Before he could say anything, they heard angry voices. He pushed Christine towards Raoul and started loosening the Punjab. She was shocked as he pleaded to Raoul.

"Take her! Forget me! Forget all of this!" he gasped. _He's letting me go since I gave him that kiss?_ Christine thought, feeling very confused. Raoul was grabbing her hand to make her go.

"Leave me alone! Forget all you've seen! Go now! Don't let them find you! Take the boat! Leave me here! Go now, don't wait! Just take her and go before it's too late!" The Phantom was turned away, looking as if he was going to cry. Raoul led Christine to the boat. She was about to get in, but then had last thoughts of the Phantom and what he needs. He really did care for her. The Phantom needed something. She ran back towards his home.


	8. Chapter 8

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood and I – _

_I took the one less traveled by,_

_And that has made all the difference._

The Phantom sat by his music box singing to himself. Christine felt bad. To live all alone without anyone to care…no one deserved that! Even prisoners get visitors and have security guards. Yet her Angel, the Phantom, was all alone. She dropped her ring into his hand.

"Christine, I love you." Her Angel sang. Christine wanted to cry that she knew and wanted to hug him. She knew that there was no way to do this. He might just never let her go if she hugged him. If he were to die with the knowledge that he killed Christine, she knew that the Phantom would never forgive himself. She went back to the boat and got in. Raoul pushed off and they sang to freedom.

_Poor, unhappy Phantom,_ Christine thought to herself. She heard shattering of glass behind her and cried as she finished her song.

As the years passed, Christine always remembered her Angel. She told the story lovingly to her children and grandchildren. Yet she knew that she would never forget the way he had told her that he loved her. It amazed her how two kisses could make such a difference in her life.


End file.
